Pain, confusion and love
by Inu-youkai Kagome
Summary: Kagome is attacked by a snake demon. What happens when Inuyasha must save Kagomes life? How will he do it? What will happen after Kagome wakes up? CONTAINS LEMON AND SWEARING! Please R&R. IVE LOST MY NOTE BOOK SO STORY WILL TAKE AGES OR BE DISCONTINUED!
1. Pain, confusion and love

_**Chapter 1 : Pain, confusion and love .**_

_--Just so you don't get too confused this is just random timing before Inuyasha and Kagome met Miroku and before Inuyasha new he loved Kagome but she already knows about Inuyasha's human night and I warn you now this is a M-rated story and contains a lemon and swearing so from this point on think about what you are doing and consider if you know what a lemon is(if you don't know then you younger than 11 and you must be wwaayy over that to be aloud to read this so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! .--__ENJOY!!! _

* * *

Kagome sat up from her place on the grass feeling a little groggy- well she was just attacked by a snake demon who kinda bit her on the back of her neck. And when she was attacked she also broke her leg by trying to run away from it which is how she fell down and the demon caught the back of her neck.(_in case any of you that are reading this never learned self defence like me, if someone or something adds pressure to the back of your neck right on the weak spot you will fall unconscious but it has to be a fast pressure like the way a snake leaps at you with lightning speed other wise you will have time to knock whatever is adding the pressure off of your neck_). So anyway let's continue……

All of a sudden she was starting to feel a demonic aura like she was being watched so she looked around the field that she was in, it was a big opening where the entire field was covered in white lilies.

She couldn't see much because of the flowers so she tried to get up, but failed to because she felt a terrible pain on the joint of her knee and instantly knew that it was broken. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself *_it worked after about 5 minutes of deep breathing_*. She must have hit her head when she fell unconscious because she suddenly forgot everything she did when she first got up about 7 minutes ago.

She was so confused that she tried to get up again and the same pain came but this time it hurt her 10 times as worse "Aaahhhhhhhhh" She screamed in pain and fell back down again, but not before she saw a red and silver blur coming towards her.

She whispered 'Inuyasha', before slipping out of consciousness again because she hit her head on the ground as she fell.

Next thing she new she woke up to see Inuyasha with black hair, no dog ears and no fangs or claws - he was human- and sleeping soundly beside her in the sleeping bag she carried around in her bag pack. And she was no longer in the field of flowers but instead in a old abandoned cave near the south (_Kouga's territory)_. Unfortunately she could only fit one sleeping bag at a time, so she was actually wrapped-up against him and he was holding her close while they were face to face ~ in the same sleeping bag ~ holding each other close.

She sighed 'I wish he would always hold me close like this'. _wait a minute what the hell am I fucking thinking-bad girl Kagome ,bad girl… _.

And then as if things couldn't get any worse '_aaaggghhhh!!'_ Inuyasha suddenly let go of Kagome and rolled onto his back then moaned in his sleep and it sounded like he was enjoying something- something disturbing to young people and unfortunately she was getting aroused by it.

Then for the first time since she woke up to find Inuyasha she realised that he was talking in his sleep. She leaned in closer to listen to what he was saying, she heard slight mumbling- she could just make out a few words which were- _''Kagome -uugghh-_ _damn bitch, so tight -aaahhhhhhh!!! Kaaaagomeeeee!!!!'' _He just screamed her name. And Kagome bolted up straight away only to feel a jolt of pain once again. _''Aaahhhhhhh!!!!!''. _She screamed in pain and tears flowed freely down her face.

''_Kagome!!'' _It was Inuyasha, _'He probably felt me shoot u off the sleeping bag sometimes I'm glad he is a hanyou instead of a youkai because on his human night I get to admire him whilst he sleeps and he shows his true emotions for me __**and**__ his demonic side can protect me from any pain and danger'_. He quickly snagged a arm around my shoulders and moved in front of me and gently laying me back down onto the sleeping bag, he straddled my hips and bent down to my face to kiss away my tears I closed my eyes shut tight for fear of seeing what emotion he had in them.

But then Inuyasha said _''Kagome what are you so scared of??, Open your eyes and look at me.- Please Kagome.'' _he sounded kind of desperate so I decided to open my eyes but not before I said a silent prayer in my head. When I finally got my eyes all the way open I gasped in shock at what I saw Inuyasha had turned back into a demon- with his gorgeous silver hair that swayed in the wind and shined in the light of dawn, his sexy amber/golden eyes that bore right into you, the razor sharp claws that would always stay sharp his gleaming fangs that slid out of his mouth whenever he smirks, and_ (my fave) _his little doggie ears that were swivelling all around the place trying to pick up the slightest bit of sound and movement.

Then Kagome realised that she had just audibly gasped then stared at Inuyasha so then she says _''Oh, Inuyasha-Gomen- I just didn't expect you to be back to being a demon.'' '…' _He didn't say anything. _'' Inuyasha, what were you dreaming about?'' _It must have been one heck of a dream because he turned as red as a tomato. Then he said _''It's nothing that concerns you wench- now let me help you sit up so I can check the wound on your neck''. _He helped her sit up but just when but just when she was nearly all the way up when all of a sudden _''Aaahhhhhhh!!!!! Inuyasha stop!!''. _She then burst out crying.

Then she kept on screaming for about ten minutes non-stop and Inuyasha's ears were pulsing all the whilst his brain was thinking of how he could stop the pain. He felt guilty because it was his fault for when he realised the snake had taken out a lot of the blood from her body he had used his fangs before he turned into a human and dripped some of his blood into Kagome's wounds and mouth. But now he had no clue what was going on and he wanted to help her so badly it was driving him crazy.

Eventually the pain stopped and she stopped crying- it was such a relief for him because he was in pain as well _'Damned dog ears'_- _'…' _then he heard Kagome speak in such the tiniest of voices that he didn't understand her. _''Huh, what was that Kagome I can't hear you my ears are still ringing…'' ' _He suddenly smelt tears - she was crying again. _''Kagome what's wrong??''_ But she did something no one could have expected at the speed of lightning she scratched his arm with her claws… CLAWS !!!!! _''Kagome you've got claws''. _

She was already looking at her hands and for some reason she had stopped crying and was actually looking kinda surprised- _(*well so would anyone who suddenly realised that they had claws*)_ -She looked up at Inuyasha and he gasped, his heart rate speeding-up. He said _'Kagome let me take you somewhere to explain, please I can make it all clear to you so get on my back'_. He turned around and crouched down so she could get on his back. But all she did was stare at him for another ten seconds and got up on her own and started walking towards Inuyasha.

He also got up and started to walk in a diagonal position next to her then a big breeze hit them and Inuyasha's hair was thrown into his face whilst Kagome's hair was blown back so Inuyasha got a glimpse of her full face and after what he saw he rushed up to her whilst turning full demon so he took her by surprise and picked her up bridal style and rushed her to a river he knew they were very near.

By the time that they got there Inuyasha was back to hanyou and Kagome wouldn't talk. Inuyasha sat Kagome down next to the water and then said _'Look at your reflection in the water, Kagome'._ He pointed to the water. She got on her hands and knees and crawled closer so that she could see her reflection _(And Inuyasha was finding it really sexy) 'Damn how does this bitch arouse me when she still acts innocent'_. After she saw herself she sat back and then had a stoic face on (*Like Sesshoumaru*) and just stared at the reflection for about six minutes.

She eventually said _'What happened to me, __**Inuyasha**__'._ She said his name quite sternly. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and let it all out, then walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her with his arm across her shoulders, but she just shrugged it off. He finally spoke after a very uncomfortable silence _''Kagome, what happened was, you were attacked by a snake youkai demon and you ran away 'cause you didn't have your bows and arrows -_he was silent for about 5 seconds-_ you fell and broke your leg. I found you a little later after you broke your leg and rushed you back to camp to bandage it up.'' _(*Kagome taught Inuyasha about her medical supplies in my story*)

After he said that he stopped for a while as if he was replaying it in his head. Then he started talking again _''You were starting to turn pale and you looked very cold so I checked you over for something else that's when I realised that you had a bite mark on the back of your neck and it was right on the pressure point- you were unconscious for 3 weeks- it had taken a lot of your blood but it didn't inject anything into you''. _By this time he was starting to cry (*but not like a lot more like small tears dripping down his face very slowly*) _''You were stating to die I thought I was going to loose you (sniff) so I kinda bit my wrist and dipped my blood onto you mouth and wounds and after I did that you just fell asleep then I-'' _But he was cut off by Kagome.

'_You WHAAAT????- I can't believe that you would do something as stupid as share your blood with me 'cau- '' _Now she was cut off by Inuyasha. _''What the HELL are you moaning about wench I just saved your damn life, not to mention that I sat here tending to you for nearly a month - So what the HELL is wro-'' _He was cut off by Kagome once again but this time she put her finger to his lips , Inuyasha Gulped. _''As I was trying to say have you noticed anything wrong here???, Huh?. Have you noticed I've become a full-youkai instead of a hanyou???. And plus I was already human plus a hanyou…I should be like a quarter demon!!!!''.She then felt her head spin so she put her hand on her forehead and bent her body so her head was near the ground. ''__**Inuyasha!!!!**__ AAAHHH!!!! My head won't stop spinning. - UGH!!! Did you not consider that I might purify myself!!!!!''._

Inuyasha's only reply was _''Oh fuck I have to get you to Kaede NOW!!!!!!!!'._

* * *

BTW :--This is my 1st story that I have written in my life so please don't give me any bad comments but instead tell me some good things about my story, some advise. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!

Bbbbyyyyeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter: The rush to Kaede's and an angry Kagome.


	2. Kagome's Transformation

**Sample from last chapter:** _"As I was trying to say have you noticed anything wrong here???, Huh?. Have you noticed I've become a full-youkai instead of a hanyou???. And plus I was already human add a hanyou…I should be like a quarter demon!!!!''._She then felt her head spin so she put her hand on her forehead and bent her body so her head was near the ground. _"__**Inuyasha!!!!**__ AAAHHH!!!! My head won't stop spinning. - UGH!!! Did you not consider that I might purify myself!!!!!"_

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his only reply was _"Oh fuck I have to get you to Kaede NOW!!!!!!!!"._

_**Chapter 2 :Kagome's Transformation.**_

_--Just so you don't get too confused this is just random timing after Inuyasha and Kagome met Miroku, Shippo and Sango and Inuyasha knew he loved Kagome they already know about Inuyasha's human night and I warn you now this is a M-rated story and contains a lemon and swearing so from this point on think about what you are doing and consider if you know what a lemon is(if you don't know then your too young to read this so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! .--ENJOY!!! _

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and she did not react because she once again had fallen unconscious from the pain in her head. (_The pain in her leg went when she saw the claws). _And Inuyasha was so close to breaking down inside that he had to stop for a short time to concentrate on finding out how to get to Kaede's hut. _('Cause Kagome was attacked FAR, FAR away from Kaede's Village itself because she was running away from it). _

He eventually just let his feelings go and burst out into a rack of sobs only to wipe them away with his kimono sleeve for he then picked up the scents of their 3 friends Shippo, Miroku and Sango. Sango smelt like Oranges, tree bark and chrysanthemums. Miroku smelt like Plums, freshly-cut grass and Chinese lanterns_(that's a flower not a light)._ And finally Shippo smelt like Peaches, banana leaves and tiger lilies.

For a second Inuyasha thought he was just smelling things because his nose was slightly off from the crying, but he confirmed he wasn't when he bent down to pick-up Kagome and smell her. He knew his nose was fine when he smelt her scents but for some reason they were different 'cause usually she had the innocence scent - Strawberries, fresh mountain air and gardenias but now her scent was more intoxicating and sexy it was Cherries, The Ocean, Roses and Honey. Inuyasha's eyes widened in realisation_ 'Oh no.' No, there's no way that I can smell 4 scents…th- that would mean that she's my-'. _But all his mumbling was disturbed by a scream of pain _'Aaaahhhh!!!!'. _It was Kagome she had woken-up from the pain in her head which was obvious since she was curled in a ball leaning into his chest with her hands on her head.

He felt so helpless he fell to the floor and let himself whisper sweet nothings in her ear whilst he felt another chain of sobs coming along but this time he didn't hold back even if it did show weakness he decided that if Kagome let out her emotions freely and still was able to stand her ground then he decided that showing your emotions was not a weakness as Kagome always acted so strong.

Just then their 3 friends arrived but stood frozen to the spot at the sight they saw- Inuyasha sitting cross-legged on the floor tears dripping from his chin with his bangs covering the top half of his face, Kagome in his lap whimpering in her sleep, _(Inuyasha's voice had lulled her to sleep) _her face in the crook of his neck with her arms around his neck clinging to him like she would drown in a sea of pain if she let go. His arms wrapped securely around her waist. _(And other appearances they can see that I will reveal later on in the story). *_

"_Inuyasha!!! , Kagome!!!". _They all seem to shout at once as they ran to their Hanyou friend and now instead of a human…… a Youkai Kagome! Inuyasha's head whipped up and he started to growl murderously, that's when they realised that his eyes bled red and the purple ragged marks on his cheeks had appeared. They froze in their tracks and stood their frightened as if they were about to be dragged into the pits of hell. _(That reminds me encase some of you are wondering yes I will add Kikyo into the story but you might have to wait for a while)._

Then Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder and called Miroku over so that Shippo could tell them something. _"OK, Guys I've got an idea- I'll use one of my illusions after you two have left him alone with Kagome and keep your guard on- and while this is all happening I will carefully make a sneak attack on Inuyasha and once he realises what happened he'll be unconscious 'cause of my surprise attack - when that happens I'll turn into a horse and take him to Kaede's hut whilst you bring Kagome back on Kilala" . _He finished with a smug smile on his face and Miroku and Sango nodded their agreements to Shippo's plan.

They put the plan into action once Shippo ran into the direction on Inuyasha's left side. Sango and Miroku new he was going to be fine attacking from behind and ran to the place from whence they came and they both turned to look over their shoulders at the now silent Hanyou who was looking at Kagome's previously pain-filled face which was now peaceful and in full view instead of in the crook of Inuyasha's neck. Then out of nowhere a high-pitched voice shouted out _"Fox illusion". _Obviously Shippo. Inuyasha leaped up at the sound of the familiar attack and held Kagome closer to him when all of a sudden he felt a pain in the back of his head and dropped to the side as not crush Kagome from the impact with the ground- then turned into a hanyou again just before he slipped out of consciousness and into the dark. _'Kagome…'._

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find out that he was in Kaede's hut with Kagome once again whimpering in pain next to him in her sleeping bag.-She was human*- He then remembered all that happened for the past few weeks and realised he had to talk with Kaede. There was no pain in his head because it had all been an illusion so he got up to find Kaede only to find that she was standing in the doorway. _"I see ye are awake Inuyasha, so tell me what have ye done to Kagome she is in great pain, you must tell me so I can make the antidote". _Said Kaede with worry dripping from her voice. _"…Well you see Kaede I-". _ _"Aaaahhhh!!!!… Inuyasha!!!!!". _He was cut of by Kagome screaming in pain then whimpering in pain for him.

In the speed of a hanyou he rushed to her side and once again whispered sweet nothings in her ear until she calmed down but still tears were spilling from her eyes. He looked over at Kaede and with his voice sounding like he was to break down any second _"Long story short Kagome got attacked by a demon, left a mark on her neck I found her unconscious after she went missing for 5 days, she lost a lot of blood so I gave her some of mine and then she wok-" _He was cut of by Kaede she had a surprised yet frowning expression on her face.

"_So you shared your blood with Kagome knowing that it would heal her wounds but… did you know that since she is a miko she will turn into a ¼ demon by absorbing the demonic power in your blood - and she may purify herself. _Just then Inuyasha's face dropped and his eyes started to flash red so Kaede thought she should add some reassurance. _"Ye need not worry child I will make a potion to help her miko blood except her new demonic blood"._ By the time she finished she had a smile replacing her frown and strangely a proud expression. Inuyasha just nodded but then said _"But Kaede do you realise that Kagome is a full demon instead of a ¼ or a hanyou… do you think she could have got that from the snake demon or mayb-" _He was cut off by Kaede when she starting talking and he saw her knowing expression. _"Inuyasha theirs something that I must tell you but first you must wake up Kagome because she must know as well because it is about her past in this era. But I'm afraid you first must pass this antidote into her mouth." _

She handed him the antidote and he just looked at her wide eyed, he realised that Shippo had made the antidote whilst Kaede had been talking to him. **(the Shippo in my story isn't 5 like in the series he's 8 'cause its been 3 years since the feudal gang have been together. Kagome is 18 now…) **Then Shippo decided to but-in on their conversation _"Come on Inuyasha you have to pass it through your mouth 'cause someone has to chew it and Sango and Miroku have gone to the next village to exercise a demon and me and Kaede can't do it 'cause Kaede hasn't got fangs and I'd puke if I had to put that stuff in my mouth…_He stared at the wooden bowl for a moment _-I actually know what's in it." _He finished with a shiver and a look of disgust.

"_There is no way I'm going to past that stuff from my mouth to Kagome's with you two standing there watching me." _His eyebrow was twitching from annoyance so the 2 decided to leave. Once they were far enough Inuyasha got to work on Kagome she was back to being a human for some reason but he paid no mind. He shifted he position a little so that her head was just tipping over the top of his right shoulder and he was cradling her in his lap he held the bowl in his left hand and just stared at it then shifted his gaze to Kagome.

"_I'm so sorry Kagome but try to swallow this stuff." _She nuzzled his neck as if she was responding to him and he was finding it really intoxicating. _'Damn I'm gonna lose it if she keeps doing that.' _He laid her down on the futon that he was lying on earlier and placed her head in his lap and just watched her for a few more moments.

Then she blot upright and pushed into his chest with her back whilst holding her neck as if she was trying to stop someone from strangling her. He suddenly realised that she was changing again right before his eyes but his time it was different though her 4 scents were still there. He pinned her onto her back and held her hands while straddling her waist to stop her from squirming and strangling herself. She grew silver dog ears on her head and fangs grew from her mouth her hair changed to a midnight blue with silver streaks in random places, it also grew around her and looked like if she was standing it would reach down to her lower thighs, her blunt clear nails changed into claws that glowed an emerald green, her lips were more full and also a blood red. He also realised that she grew about a foot so now she was just about a foot shorter than him. And finally she also grew midnight blue tail that also had silver streaks in random places.

Her transformation was complete she had turned into the most ravishing inu-hanyou or any type of demon for that matter he had ever seen in his century filled life. She was awake, her eyes were the same colour as his a golden amber but with a slightly brighter gleam to them. She was staring at him with them, they just bore right through him. But then he saw them open wide then she did something that she didn't expect to do she shut her eyes tight, pressed her ears to her skull and started to whimper????

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at her and then burst out laughing and rolled on his back with his arms crossed over his torso. _"Aha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha' Oh my Kami you sound like 'aha ha' a scared pup who's about to get 'aha ha' punished ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!". _Then Kagome's eyes burst open and she started to speak -_ "Inuyasha it's not funny my head is ringing from the noise and I can smell something that smells worse than my grandpa's feet I'm still not used to this ya know." _

He wouldn't stop laughing but all of a sudden a green glow came from her claws and slowly moved towards Inuyasha's neck and grabbed him!!!. _"Ahhh!! Kagome what are you doing??? Ahhh!!" _But when he tried to look at her he realised that her eyes held no pupil the iris was green and the white of her eyes had turned a blood red. Her claws and fangs had lengthened and she had two straight Magenta lines on each cheek and for some reason the silver streaks in her hair turned emerald green along with streaks on her tail… And she started to growl.

The bad thing happening was that Kagome was threatening his life and his sword was behind her so his demon unfortunately took over and he too transformed. The whites of his eyes bled red his irises turned blue as his pupils disappeared, claws and fangs lengthened, two purple jagged lines appeared on each cheek and he also started to growl.

He pounced at her and unfortunately from the lack of training she didn't dodge but instead missed a punch and was thrown back onto the floor with Inuyasha straddling her waist with his arms pinning her hands above her head. She growled louder and bit his right arm. That's when something inside Inuyasha clicked- *The antidote* -. He growled something in Inu-Youkai language (translated would mean) _"You better shut the FUCK up BITCH and stop moving around like that."_

She reacted instantly once he pinched her ear- *it was a punishment he learned from Sesshoumaru but it's only works on Inu-Hanyous because they have dog ears on top of their heads. She calmed down and was now in control she started to feel dizzy so she put her hand on her pained ear only to find Inuyasha's hand still there. She looked up at him and he was still demon so she tried to think of how to calm him down.- *She was going to rub his ear* -But once her hand went to move up he grabbed her hands and pinned her down again but this time it was so forceful that she hit her back and started to cry when she heard a cracking sound. Apparently he had broken one of her ribs.

'_I have to think of something else to do to turn him back or-' _But her thinking was cut off when she felt the pain in her head from before and then she turned back into a human before again falling unconscious. Inuyasha saw this happen and willed himself to gain control- he did -that's when he realised Kagome was in great pain 'cause she was unconscious but she was still moving, her hands were pushing on her head as it swung from side to side. Her lower body was arching up to put the pressure of the floor to her head to try and stop the pain.

He then realised that he had still not given her the antidote to mix her blood. He rushed over to the bowl that surprisingly remained untouched during their battle for alpha level. *He had won* He grabbed the bowl and for the 1st time he looked at it to find that it was not a liquid that could be drunk but a solid that he would indeed have to chew and pass through her mouth. He rushed back to Kagome and sat her down against the wall whilst holding her hands above her head with one hand and the other holding the bowl. He was gently sitting in her lap but still on his feet as not to crush her legs.

He lifted the bowl to his mouth and said a silent apology to Kagome, he slowly put the solid into his mouth and chewed as hard as he could. _'I swear even Sesshoumaru wouldn't even be able to chew this stuff unless he tried for 2 hours.'_ He finally chewed it enough to pass it through Kagome's mouth. So he let go of her hands and let them drop to the floor. He tilted her head back slightly with his now free hand and pressed his lips to hers whilst pushing her mouth open with his tongue. He then pushed the stuff into her mouth. He heard Kagome cough so he moved back and watched as she awoke with her body and eyes glowing a brilliant emerald green. He watched as she slowly chewed it and as she looked up at him he gasped. Then she got up as he used his hands and feet to move back.

Her eyes were once again amber and she was once again a Hanyou. He was finally happy and calm, then he watched as she walked towards him but in a way he so did not expect that it caught him off-guard. She was swinging her hips from left to right, her lower thigh-length hair and her tail swinging with them, her ears focused on him but her head was down. _"Kagome what are you- "_. He was cut of when Kagome used her speed to catch his mouth with hers therefore officially silencing him. She pulled back with her head against his, he was now against the wall that led to the bedroom of the hut. _(This hut is Kaede's *but my version* and the room from before was the medical room.)_

He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw her eyes glazed over with passion and love. He could feel himself getting hard _fast _and unfortunately he couldn't stop how much harder he got from the next thing that she did. _"Inuyasha, don't hold back I know what you want _-she looked down and back up at him and saw that he was blushing and his eyes were also glazed with love and passion.- _and don't worry cause I want YOU just as much as YOU want ME, trust me and it's not the demon in me. The demon in me just helped me to say that I want you and that __**I Love You Inuyasha"!!!**_

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Kagome sealed his speech with a kiss that she filled with all the lust for him she had. And she was surprised to hear a groan from Inuyasha and that he had also put all his lust into the his as well making Kagome moan into the very heated kiss. *You could feel the heat radiating from them*. He pulled her into the room he knew was the bedroom. But he quickly took control of himself and sat down on the futon pulling Kagome to sit in his lap he needed to explain some things.

"_Ok first Kagome do you know anything at all about demon mating". _The roll of her eyes and nod of her head made him stare at her and he asked her _"Wait… how do you know about demon mating?? What exactly do you know??" _She turned to face him and pushed him so that he was lying on the futon with her straddling his waist so she sat on his stomach. She put a claw to her chin and then started to smirk in a way Inuyasha thought was much like him but he kept in the growl that demanded to be audible. She looked at him while making the smirk really, really sexy.

"_Well first of all the 2 mates have to agree to be together for the rest of their lives 'cause that's how long they stay together…" _she said with a wink_ "second they mark each other on the pulse point whi-". _She was cut off by Inuyasha putting his clawed index finger to her lips whilst balancing the rest of his weight with a hand outstretched behind his back. _"Before you continue tell me where you got all this information from and when??!!". _He looked up to find her looking as if she was going to cry- she had her bangs over her eyes and she was looking down at her hands scrunched in her lap._ "Well to answer your 1__st__ question Myoga told me and 2__nd__ just before I was attacked by the snake demon I was walking with Myoga on my shoulder…" *_Silence* She looked up when she felt the futon shifting and she heard growling she saw Inuyasha with his head down and his fists clenched so tight that he was bleeding. _"I am so gonna kill that coward of a flea if it's the last thing I do. I mean he's the reason I nearly lost you…"_

He put his head up to see Kagome looking up at him whilst holding the top of his arms with a tight grip that made him bleed there also. _"Inuyasha how about you let me speak first then we can go search for that __coward of a flea__ later, hmm??". _The sound of her voice was enough to calm him down so he took a deep breath, let it out and said- _"Ok… so you were about to explain the pulse-point??"_. They went back to the futon in the same position as last time except this time Inuyasha was sitting up and Kagome had her back on Inuyasha's chest. _"The pulse-point like I mentioned earlier is where the 2 demons place their mating mark. It is in between where your shoulder meets your neck. Third when a type of demon has a baby they call the ' baby' something different like for instance Inus and wolves like us call their babies ' pups'._

"_Ok Kagome you know enough". _He silenced her with a kiss that was so filled with passion that Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let out a moan so loud that Inuyasha lost all control and flipped Kagome under him so that he was straddling her hips as he kissed her. Holding her waist to secure her, using his knees to keep his weight from squashing her, her legs wrapped tight around his waist, her arms around his neck tangled in his thick silver hair. But just when Inuyasha started putting his hand up her blouse he heard Kagome let out a pain-filled yelp. _"Kagome what's wrong- did I hurt you??. _That's when he realised she was crying while holding just under her chest he lifted up her blouse more to find she had a black bruise where his hand had touched.

**Flashback**

He had a flashback of when him and her had turned full demon. He had grabbed her and thrown her to the ground and cracked one of her ribs then he saw her start to cry and whimper in pain. He saw her start to hold her head, turn back to human form and fall unconscious.

**End Flashback**

Once he came out of his little world he started to smirk. He looked at Kagome, grabbed both her hands in one of his to stop her from stopping him and made her stay stock still by putting his other hand on her left (*his left, Kagome's right*) thigh. He went up to her doggie ear once she stopped crying and squirming and said, _"Kagome, will you let me heal you??" . _She looked at him as if he had grown another head. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. _"But Inuyasha don't I have to be your mate for you to heal me??"_. _"Yeah… well you just have to have my mark -so wadya say will you be my mate Kagome Higurashi."_ .

A few tears spilled down her face and Inuyasha moved from her ear to her face to lick them away but as he did this she reached up and kissed him strongly on the lips. And pulled away about 20 minutes later. (she forgot about her pain for that long???). Inuyasha was staring wide-eyed at her she started to giggle hysterically… when she eventually calmed down she said, _"Yes, I Kagome Higurashi will be the mate of Inuyasha… ?????????????? Hey Inuyasha you never told us your last name." "No I didn't… anyways my last name is Takahashi… Inuyasha Takahashi." _

Suddenly Kagome's eyes grew wide and glowed a bright green like before she gasped and threw head back and she suddenly had a flashback…~

**Flashback**

Different images flashed before her mind. 1st She saw a little half demon girl that looked to be about 7 years old but was probably about 37 she was being picked up off the ground in a cave which she recognised from one of their searches for the jewel shards. Then she saw a inu-youkai that looked to be a teenager about 15 years old but in demon he was about 125 and he looked a awful lot like ……Sesshoumaru…… -IT WAS-. She then saw what looked to be Sesshoumaru's mother which from Inuyasha Kagome learned was called Megumi and she was holding hands with a male inu-youkai , which Kagome knew was Inutaisho- Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father. They looked to be mates as they were walking in a garden watching over the 2 demons roughhousing and playing. The little girl Hanyou was from the cave was there but she had on a cloak so Kagome only knew by instinct that it was the same girl from the cave. Inutaisho let go of Megumi's hand briefly with a serious face and started to walk towards Sesshoumaru as the little hanyou girl started to run to Megumi to accompany her since Inutaisho had left her alone. Then suddenly Sesshoumaru had his familiar stoic expression on as he saw his fathers serious form walking towards him.

**(**_please forgive me for what I am about to write but I don't exactly know what happened to Sesshoumaru's mother in the anime-I don't think it tells you though either…if it does someone tell me please so I can change it -._**)**

Then all of a sudden she saw Megumi and Inutaisho in a battle that looked to be very big. It was The Inu-demons against lots of dark demons they were all fighting endlessly. Until Inutaisho launched an attack with the tetsaiga_(sp?)_. Unfortunately he didn't know that Megumi was struggling to get up and got caught in the blow. Kagome saw her perish and scream her last scream of pain and anguish. Next thing she saw was Inutaisho and the young hanyou holding each other on the ground in front of a fire with Sesshoumaru a little away from them mourning the loss of his mother.

Then Kagome finally got a glimpse of the girl as her cloak had caught fire and had been thrown into the pit of burning demons. The girl had Midnight blue lower-back length hair with silver streaks, fangs, silver dog ears, she had claws that glowed an emerald green. -Kagome felt like she knew this Hanyou but she just couldn't put her finger on it-. She was clinging to Inutaisho, she hid her face in his neck and he was holding her whilst rubbing her back in circular motions to try to calm her down for she was crying for the loss of Megumi. -Yet Kagome still had no clue who the Hanyou girl was- that is until she leaned back from Inutaisho's neck then Kagome heard the Hanyou whisper _"Daddy, mommy's gone now isn't she?"_ and opened her eyes that's when it hit her.

'_Tha- that's m- m- me??!!.'_

**End Flashback**

"_KAGOME!!, WAKE UP WAKE UP KAGOOMMEEE!!!!!!!" _She awoke to Inuyasha shouting for her to wake up. She had a massive headache and needed a bath really badly. But what she really needed was a shoulder to cry on. So she opened her eyes fully and burst into tears. _"Inuyasha- __**sob **__Where's Kaede??- __**sob **__I need to ask her a few- __**sob **__questions…" _She just kept sobbing and whimpering until finally Inuyasha spoke._ "Oh, well do ya wanna ask me 1__st__ 'cause I don't really know where she is. Kagome you've been out for 3 hours, and your eyes were glowing the whole time, tell me what you saw." _

BTW :--This is my 1st story that I have written in my life so please don't give me any bad comments but instead tell me some good things about my story, some advise. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!

Cyyyaaaa!!!!!!!!!….^_^

Next Chapter: _**Kagome's Past.**_

_**Random thing **__my internet broke down on the 14__th__ of June 2008 that's why I never updated for such a long time. Sorry all of you who liked my last part of my story!!! _

_Anywayz I got my internet back on the 27__th__ of July …AND I had a big case of writers block for about 5 months…pft that proves how imaginative I am…plus I hafta do skl work_


	3. Kagome's Mating

**Sample From Last Chapter: **

'_Tha- that's m- m- me?.'_

**End Flashback**

_KAGOME!, WAKE UP WAKE UP KAGOOMMEEE!" _She awoke to Inuyasha shouting for her to wake up. She had a massive headache and needed a bath really badly. But what she really needed was a shoulder to cry on. So she opened her eyes fully and burst into tears. _"Inuyasha- __**sob **__Where's Kaede?- __**sob **__I need to ask her a few- __**sob **__questions…" _She just kept sobbing and whimpering until finally Inuyasha spoke._ "Oh, well do ya wanna ask me 1__st__ 'cause I don't really know where she is. Kagome you've been out for 3 hours, and your eyes were glowing the whole time, tell me what you saw." _

_**Chapter 3: Mating.**_

_-Just so you don't get too confused this is just random timing after Inuyasha and Kagome met Miroku, Shippo and Sango Inuyasha knew he loved Kagome and they already know about Inuyasha's human night and I warn you now this is a M-rated story and contains a lemon and swearing so from this point on think about what you are doing and consider if you know what a lemon is(if you don't know then you younger than 11 and you must be wwaayy over that to be aloud to read this so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! .-__ENJOY! _

Her eyes started to water again so she tried to let it all out but instead she just said _"Ok, but first, Yes, I Kagome Higurashi will be the mate of Inuyasha Takahashi." _He just stared wide-eyed at her then leaned down to kiss her and as their lips made contact Kagome started to moan again.

*LEMON* - You Have Been Warned!

"_Ya do know what you just said, right Kagome?" "Inuyasha if you don't hurry the fuck up I swear to Kami that I will turn youkai on you then I won't have a memory of our first time together." _***smirk* *giggle* **She started to giggle as Inuyasha's cheeks turned red.

This only made Inuyasha want more as he pushed his lips against hers then used his tongue to lick the bottom of her lip and was thrilled to hear her let out a whimper. He was even more thrilled when she opened her own mouth willingly and let in his own wondering tongue. His tongue explored her cavern and licked and nipped every inch of her mouth. He could feel her try to un-tie his haori so he let go of her mouth and made them both sit up he pulled of her top and started to trail hot kisses down her collarbone and arms.

He noticed she had some kind of strange red lacy material covering her chest and he didn't like it, _"Bitch, what the fuck is that?" "Its called a bra." _Inuyasha's eyebrows lifted as he thought it was quite sexy. _"Can I rip it off?" "NO,… take it off from the clasp at the back!" "Ok Ok Kagome stop getting all bitchy on me!" _Kagome suddenly got an idea and decided it was time to act sexy._ "I can't help it Inu I am YOUR bitch after all." _He having heard that remark dived in and tore the bra away. _"Hmph, that's what you get. My bitch has to stay quite whilst I pleasure her." _and stared at her chest as if it was the only time he would ever see her like this. He reached his hands out and started to massage her breasts and watched amazed as she threw her head back and let out a loud moan. After a while let go of her breasts and was satisfied to hear her whimper he then used his claws to swirl around both of her nipples. Once he saw them become hard and taunt she started to moan again, he loved it. He sucked on her right nipple whilst he pinched and massaged the other. She started to make a noise from a mix of a whimper and a moan. And he enjoyed every second of it especially when she somehow had un-done his haori and took it off along with the inner kimono and was now at the tie of his hakamas.

Once he realised this he grabbed her hands as he suddenly realised a stretch in his lower region he looked down to see a *tent* in his hakamas and quickly glanced up at Kagome she was looking wide-eyed at his *tent*. He watched as she licked her lips mindlessly and then realised that he could smell her arousal spike intensely and this made him even more turned-on.

He pulled her hands away and heard her groan of displeasure, he put them on his shoulders and pounced on her so she was on her back once again. She didn't seem to approve of this and started to growl in inu-youkai _"Inu__**-**__ please__**-**__ let me bring you pleasure…" _She said in between gasps as she dipped her head to the side. He growled his approval. And with that Kagome pushed against him so that now he was at the bottom and she was at the top.

She began by nuzzling his neck and was actually surprised to feel him tense beneath her, so she reached to stroke his ears and growled out _"Relax Inu… relax…" _He instantly started to purr? And this made Kagome giggle unfortunately Inuyasha heard her and stopped the noise. Kagome realised this and assured him. _"It's ok Inuyasha I like what you do as I pleasure you…"_ She licked his ear and was happy to hear him gasp. _"…It just makes me want you allll the more." _And with this Inuyasha groaned and then thought. _'Huh, who knew Kagome could talk so dirty, Kami she's full of surprises.' _Then Kagome started to move down but just as she started he realised she still had on her shoes, socks, skirt and her panties and Inuyasha thought it was unfair since only he had on one article of clothing and she held four. So he decided that she could just wear his haori later, -he ripped of her skirt, socks and shoes but decided to leave on her panties for later on.

He looked up when he felt something in his face and he was happy but slightly scared to see Kagome's bright amber eyes glazed with anger and then ?understanding? Then he saw a flash in her eyes like she had a idea. She started to speak. _"It's ok Inu I know you just want more so you can't help yourself… *_She smirked* _…and neither can I." _She grinded her hips against his arousal and watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he arched up against her making them both groan so loudly they were wondering if anyone heard them.

She then went down and started to nuzzle his neck. When she moved down more she was nipping and licking at his neck. She moved down to just above his collarbone and started to suck on the pulse-point and was satisfied to hear him start to growl. She looked down at him and he was sweating like he was in hell itself -she wanted to taste him-. She began with his chest and he react the way she wanted. Then she (not taking her tongue off for a second) moved down to his nipples and started to play with them. Swirling her tongue around them, and sucking them. He kept gasping and moaning and Kagome was starting to wonder if he would hold out much longer. Then she sat up and started to trail her claws down his torso, but he winced and growled as she accidentally scratched a long cut on his right side. She thought she was in pain when she saw him and found his eyes shut tight. So she asked what's wrong and realised she might have hurt him, so she told him to wait there and got up to get her first aid kit. But as she started to get up she felt herself being dragged back down and behind put under a weight of a body, she panicked for a few seconds until she heard a growl and dared to open her eyes.

She looked up and saw Inuyasha she saw his eyes bleeding red, he had the purple marks on his cheeks and he was smirking devilishly at her. She wanted to stop him, if he turned full demon now he wouldn't remember their first time and she would not just sit there and enjoy this knowing THAT. She leaned up to his ear and whispered _"Demon Inuyasha I know you wish to take control but listen to me and come out not now but when you mark me, is that ok?"_ She used some of her aura to suppress his demon aura. -It worked- Inuyasha was slowly turning back but as he was turning back she had an idea she got up from under him and striped him of his hakamas and wasn't surprised to find he wore nothing underneath but was surprised at the size of him. HE WAS HUGE! At least 11 inches. She was wondering how he was going to fit.

She let out a yelp when she was being turned over and trapped under a body but sighed when she saw Inuyasha. _"Bitch, who said you could turn your back to me OR stop my transforming?" _-completely unaffected by him she answered back. _"I had to turn you back 'cause if I didn't I would have changed too and we both wouldn't have any memory of our first time…" _-He smirked and started to play with her breasts again.- _"Its ok Kagome and for what you did… I'll repay you back now." _He started to suck on her neck and trail hot kisses down her abdomen and was happy to hear her growl sensually. He started to go down lower and he eventually got to her panties and felt her tense. He could also smell her arousal spike when he lowered himself to press his nose against her panties. He took in a deep breath and felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. The smell was like a drug to him -his own personal brand- and he was fully addicted to it.-He needed more-. _"Kagome"_ -She groaned but when she looked down at him he had those puppy-dog eyes that she just could not resist. _'Damn these are my favourite pair as well. But then again they DID match my now shredded bra…Oh well!' _-_"Inuyasha, I am yours, you can do whatever you want." _

With this Inuyasha leaned up and smirked, got his claws ready, and shredded yet another article of clothing from her body. Kagome gasped when she felt the cold chill hit her nether area. But moaned when she felt Inuyasha start to suck on her clit. Then she bucked up when she felt him lick that spot, she just couldn't get used to it, it felt _so_ good when he just repeatedly licked her. Her moans where getting louder and her pussy was getting wetter and Inuyasha was loving the taste but he still needed something else. So he thrust his tongue as deep as he could into her cunt. He heard her scream just loud enough for anyone in the room to hear and it was driving him wild. He felt his demon start to surface but forced it back down, he wanted to make her scream LOUDER scream HIS NAME. He wanted to make her cum so he thrust deeper into her and was happy when she started to moan out his name for the first time since they started. He pumped her with his tongue faster and faster until he was sure he heard her scream the loudest and felt her juices spill out into his awaiting mouth. He drank it like it was the only source of hydration in the world. He heard her shallow breathing and decided to give them both a break, so he sat up from in between her legs and licked his lips as he watched her breasts move up and down with her breathing.

Once he heard her talk he gave all his attention to her voice. _"Inuyasha, how did you learn to do give a orgasm?" _- _"I never learned but sooner or later you'll find your instincts lead you to do things that you've never known before… where the fuck did that come from?" _- _"Inuyasha?" _- _"Yeah Kagome?" _- _"Can I try to follow my instincts?" _- _"Sure, but let me finish first ,ok?" _She just gave a slight nod and spread her legs wider when she saw Inuyasha going back down she closed her eyes tight to wait for the next feeling to surprise her. And she very audibly gasped when she felt his finger start to slide into her. But moaned when he touched a place that gave her ultimate pleasure. He began to thrust his finger faster into her and was getting more aroused as she started to scream his name. He went even faster making sure not to hurt her with his claws and at feeling her wetness added 2 more digits instead of 1 and wasn't surprised he could even add his forth finger as well. _"You like that Kags? Do you want more?" _He saw her nod and pumped her at demonic speed. _"Scream for me Kagome." _She started to scream and moan and whimper all at the same time and it was music to Inuyasha's ears.

He finally felt her start to tense up so he leaned up with his fingers still pumping into her and captured her mouth with his. He felt her scream then moan into his mouth when she came… He finally released her lips and watched her eyeing him as her chest kept rising and falling with her breaths. He slowly moved his fingers out of her and was surprised when he heard her growl of displeasure and lift her chest up while shutting her eyes tight tightening on his fingers to try and keep them in. _'This bitch is gonna make me lose control but I have to hold it down and be patient.' _

Suddenly he heard a wanting growl and the next thing he knew he was under his soon-to-be-mate with her forcing her lips onto his, he had a bad feeling though so he tried to look at her without giving in to her. What he saw tore his heart out Kagome had her red and green eyes her fangs and claws had lengthened. Her claws were glowing and her magenta marks were as well. Also Inuyasha noticed something quite strange- her fangs had blood on them?…? Then he suddenly realised he could feel slight pain and he could taste blood? That's when he knew who's it was- it was his -. She had bit his lip when she forced their earlier kiss and she was currently trying to do it again. He watched slightly terrified as she licked the blood from her fangs and then noticed her eyes flashed an even brighter red and she smirked down at him.

He had to stop her this wasn't Kagome so he tried the previous punishment for Inu-Hanyous -he pinched her ear- it worked she calmed down. She lay limp on him with her eyes closed, but she was showing her blooded fangs and was growling in a not-so-good-way. He knew she would start again soon so he went to her ear and whispered _"Retreat! Now!. You are my Bitch, you will obey me or I will not mark you I will leave you in pain. Obey me! And I will bring you the ultimate pleasure." _He felt her nod and change back to normal… _"Uuggh, what the hell… happened?" _She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. Then she saw his lip and memories flashed threw her eyes. She started to cry. Inuyasha saw this and whispered gently to her _"Kagome, don't worry it'll heal in two minutes…" _She wouldn't stop crying and whimpering. _"Come on you told me you couldn't control yourself so what are you so upset about?" _She still wouldn't stop and it started to affect him. He was starting to feel her pain. And he didn't like it. He just wasn't good at this sort of thing.

Suddenly he got a idea though it was not fair he would have to calm her somehow. He reached down and started to play with her folds and was delighted to hear her moan slightly but he could tell she was trying to force it down. He saw her start to calm down a bit and decided to stop and move to stage two. _"Kagome, do you know what you want?" _He saw her confused stare so he carried on. He remembered when her eyes flash as she tastes his blood he knew what she wanted- she wanted more blood -there are rare types of Inu-hanyous that go wild from the taste of their intendeds blood and fortunately if he was Kagome's intended then he could keep a heads up when her blood was being shed. _"Kagome, Do you want more blood?" _He saw her head flip up. He bit into his hand and held it to her face and watched and listened as her breathing became deadly shallow and her body turned completely pale. He was slightly worried at this but then he remembered the stories his mother used to tell him that -specifically him- there were only a few rare type of demons and hanyous in his family that are partly VAMPIRE because of a curse -(I'll explain later in the story)- He saw her start to move her mouth to his hand and once it got there her mouth clamped over his bleeding hand and he watched slightly amazed as she started to push her fangs into his partly healed mark and start to suck out his blood when he felt slightly dizzy he tried to stop her by pushing his erection onto her inner thigh. And was relieved when he felt her let go and her eyes tightly closed as she pushed more into him which caused him to groan.

She heard him groan and felt her instincts kick in she started to move down all the while licking, kissing and nipping trails down his body. When she got to his erection she looked up at him to see him forcing his body into the futon and clenching the sheets. She tried to follow her instincts further and gripped his erection and was ecstatic to hear him groan and growl at the same time and she decided she wanted to hear it again so she moved her head down and started to lick his tip with the end of her tongue. She used quick gentle movements at first but then got agonizingly slow and excruciatingly hard and she enjoyed every groan, growl, moan and whimper he made it was like music to her ears.

She heard him talk so she tried to hear him _"Kagome, please your torturing me I need you to hurry or I'll lose control." _He said it like he was in pain with a hoarse voice. She went even further and put her mouth over his erection and forced her whole mouth over him she ended up having to use one of her hands to fill the rest in whilst her free hand massaged his bulls and he couldn't stay still he kept bucking into her mouth every time he felt her fangs on him and he was going crazy. Her mouth was tight and hot and he was starting to wonder what it would be like to be inside her. She started to bob her head up and down his erection and he was surprised he wasn't losing control. _'hm? Maybe when Kagome talked to my demon he actually listened and will only come out when I am marking her.' _She went faster and deeper until she had to use demonic speed and felt him tense. _"Ka-Kagome I'm going t-to cu-…uughh!" _He came into her mouth and watched as she sucked his dick a few more times until she had to eventually lick up all his juices and she didn't spill a drop.

Kagome was thrilled when he came into her mouth she tried her best to finish his blowjob then licked it all up and swallowed it all. And then she started to lick the sides of him for any she might have spilled. When she finished she moved up to him and kissed him on the lips and automatically thrust her tongue into his cavern and they both moaned at the same time. _"Kagome, what was that and where the hell did you learn it?" _- _"Well first that was called a blowjob and second I learned it from my friends but I haven't ever experienced it before." __"Alright so how about we get the real business done ,hm?" _Then he started to smirk sexily and she returned the smirk. At seeing this he switched the positions over so that he was on the top and Kagome was on the bottom. He started with a kiss that was so filled with passion that Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head. And she started to grind her hips up against him again making him once again painfully hard. They were both ready but when Inuyasha started to position himself he could feel Kagome tense and smell her fear. _"Kagome, don't worry it with only hurt for a second and the next time we do it there won't be any pain. Ok? Do you want to carry on…?" _.

As soon as he finished Kagome bolted up and pressed her lips full against his. And it was filled with passion that went into Kagome as he could hear her heart pumping faster in her chest so he decided to start while she was distracted. But as he thought when he got partly inside her he could smell tears. He looked down at Kagome breaking the kiss and started to lick the tears form her cheeks and eyes and tried to speak sweet nothings to her as he carried on. He was half way in when he was at her virgin barrier and at this he was happy he was her first. He realised that she tensed and this was bad 'cause 1)When the girl tenses when the boy is partly inside her it brings him in more. And 2)It means she's hurting. And 3)It will drive the boy crazy and make him ram into the girl if he loses control. _"Kagome you have to stop tensing or I'll lose control over my demon." _- _"Inuyasha I'm sorry… _She took a deep breath. _…Just hurry and do it come on I know I'm letting out fear but you have to do it now!." _-_"No Kagome… I can't… you'll be hurt!." _- _"Inuyasha I swear to Kami if you don't do It I will…!" _She said through clenched teeth. But when she realised he was sliding out of her she did the only thing she could think of …-she dug her nails into his lower back and bucked her hips up as far as she could causing her to break her barrier-.

Inuyasha's face was stricken with worry as he heard and watched as Kagome screamed and cried. He wanted to stop her from feeling any pain but he unfortunately could do nothing but wait until she stopped crying. So he waited and eventually she stopped and he shifted up to her ear without coming out of her. _"Kagome that was foolish, why would you do that?…why would you hurt yourself like that?…" _- He felt her face turn red on his chest and knew she was angry instantly. _"Are you saying it was my fault that I had to do that?… It was your fault Inuyasha I had to do something… _She sighed as she saw Inuyasha move down to face her with a look of apology in his eyes. Then she continued. _…Inuyasha I'm sorry…it was sort of my fault for feeling scared. I mean that is what made you regret this whole thing righ- Uuggh!."_ She was stopped as Inuyasha pulled out incredibly fast. He had yet to move back in and she started to whimper.

"_Stupid bitch, who said I regretted doing this with you?" _Then he rammed into her and was delighted to hear her moan of pleasure as he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head.(you should know by now that I love the eye-rolling thing …sorry if I'm putting it in to much but I cant help it.)_ 'Kami, I love it when she does that. Ok now I need to hurry so I can mark her. Just stay down a bit longer ok? __**Fine but hurry the hell up or the next time I come out I'll take full advantage of her! Hurry the fuck up!**__' _He was talking to his demon.(*in case anyone is confused the demons of the characters are in **bold, **_italic _writing. So it looks like this… _**Demon!**_*). He decided to do it again so he gently took himself out of her-leaving in just the head- and got on his knees this time then dropped off his knees and thrust into her once again. She moaned her heart and soul out until she got an idea. _"Hey Inuyasha I've got a idea." _When she saw his slight nod she leaned up to his ear and whispered her idea. When she finished she pulled away and moaned when Inuyasha started to growl in Inu-youkai whilst nuzzling her neck.

He got in a push-up position with his legs slightly apart in between Kagome's and prepared himself for pain. At seeing this Kagome decided to tell her little secret. _"Inuyasha did you know I can do more then one command like when I say the 's' word I can say 'up' when you want to get up." _- _"…WHAT! You mean all those times you accidentally said the 's' word you just LET me STAY on the ground!" _- _"Nope 'cause I just learnt it about… well considering the amount of weeks I've been knocked out I say about…5 months ago… he, he, he" _- _"Ok it doesn't matter about the accidents anymore what matters now is putting your idea into action…_he took a brief second to smell her arousal and looked down at their partly conjoined organs then back up at Kagome. _…I know you want to do it fast I can smell your arousal and feel how wet you are."_

He saw her slight blush and chuckled. Then he heard Kagome take in a deep breath so he braced himself once again and… _"Inuyasha 'SIT'! Uuggh! " _He came crashing down into her. He ended up doing some kind of thrust but to Kagome it didn't matter 'cause she still felt the full pleasure of the blow. But when she felt like she was being squashed she decided that was enough fun for now. _"Inuyasha 'UP'!" _He was instantly freed from the spell. He leaned up once he was freed and for a second thought she had cut him again 'cause he could smell blood really, really strongly. He took in a deep breath that led him in between her legs, and this worried him greatly 'cause he didn't know much about sexual intercourse 'cause it was the feudal area and there's the fact that he was still a virgin. He knew the stuff from before from watching the villagers rut when he was little.

He was scared, he didn't know what to do, what to say, was it his fault… _"Kagome did you know that you're bleeding in between your legs?" _- _"Yeah, it's my fault anyway I'm the one that broke myself…" _He just dropped his ears to stick to his skull and moved down a bit, so he looked like a little puppy who was getting punished by its master. _"I'm sorry it was my fault that you had to do that." _- _"Inuyasha it doesn't matter now remember. … And anyways you could always heal me." _At the quick lift of his head Kagome praised herself. _'__**Great you got him to take the bait now when he tastes your blood we can have some real fun.**_**(Kagome's demon.) **_Got that right why didn't you remind me earlier.' _-Then Inuyasha answered _"Are you serious you want me to heal you before we are mates! Kagome you know we have to be mates for me to heal you." _- _"Inuyasha does it count if I mark you first? Are we mates then?" _-_ "Yeah why wha-" _He was cut off mid-sentence because he realised Kagome was pointing at something on his shoulder. He looked to the side to see a mark, it was a dark red crescent moon with a bright green star connected to the bottom of it. And there was a little bit of blood flowing down his chest from it. Kagome leaned up and licked it off.

Inuyasha just gapped at that and turned back to look at Kagome with a pale face. She gasped _"Inuyasha why are you so pale did I take too much blood?" _- _"No Kagome its just… When the hell did you do that!" _-_ "I did it when I told you to S.I.T., So can you heal me please 'cause I don't think I'm meant to be losing this much blood." _- _"Ok, ok just calm down alright!. I'll do it." _He leaned down and stopped his face above her area and took in a deep breath, as he took it in all he could smell was -BLOOD - And it was driving his demon wild and Kagome watched as he tried to hold back and he was somehow winning against his demon, which normally would relieve Kagome but at this moment in time she wanted to have some fun. She leaned up and held Inuyasha's head up to look at her so he could stop struggling. And he did and that was partly of what Kagome wanted so she started to talk in inu-youkai. _"Inuyasha let your demon out don't worry it wont hurt me I just want to try something. Ok?" _But to her surprise he moved his head side to side to say a silent NO and that's not what she wanted.

So she started to growl and then leaned in to kiss him with all her lust, _"If you love me please do this for me. Please?" _Then finally he nodded YES and lied her back down but she was on her arms so she could watch him as he leaned down and started to lap at the blood that was coming out of his now mate. But for some reason he felt attracted to it he needed more. That's when he realised that Kagome had tricked him he remembered earlier on when Kagome licked the blood off her fangs and her eyes flashed when she was transformed into a youkai. He was trying to think why she would do such a thing…-then it hit him- she was trying to turn him youkai. If she wanted more pleasure she would have to beg for it not trick him to get his demon out.

He tried to stop drinking her blood but he found he was unable to move he looked around and all he saw was RED -BLOOD RED- and he knew he was too late he was stuck in his mind until his demon finished his job.

Kagome watched in astonishment as Inuyasha licked up her blood and started to transform. His growled out his transformation his purple marks appeared on his cheeks, his claws and fangs lengthened, his eyes turned blood red with blue irises, his hair grew and started to fly around and he started to growl. He finished healing her and bit into his wrist and watched as Kagome stared at his hand with pure lust. _'Should I do it know?__** Hell yeah! **__But I wont remember anything will I? __**Actually you will in time like ya know when Inuyasha cracked our rib? **__Yeah. What of it? __**Is it still hurting? **__Huh? Oh my Kami your right. But how? __**He remembered and healed it earlier on,**__**if its something you think is important then you will remember. **__Ok I'll do it. __**Hurry you're making me fucking crazy. **__Sorry…' _She came out of her little conversation to see Inuyasha still watching her with patience she reached over and grabbed his hand and bit into the fang marks on his wrist and started to gulp down his blood.

She started to transform. Her hair blew back and grew, her fangs grew, her claws lengthened and glowed green, the magenta marks appeared on her cheeks and her eyes bled red and she had emerald irises. She eventually let go of his wrist when she heard Inuyasha's growl for stop. She leaned towards him and kissed his lips roughly saying that she wanted more. She wanted him, she needed him. He got the message and let her do what she wanted to him she could do anything she wanted right now 'cause he was just too high. And it was so painful he couldn't move he squinted his eyes shut and started to groan for release. Kagome understood but then all of a sudden she realised something, if they were Dog demons then why don't they do this like dogs literally-Doggiestyle-. She leaned down to Inuyasha and told him her idea. Once he realised that she had found her instincts to do this his way -the alpha way- then he leaned in to kiss her again and growled at her to face away from him and get on her hands and knees.

When she fulfilled his request he put one hand on her waist and the other on her ass to secure her. Then he positioned himself at her entrance and asked if he should start at her nod he slowly entered her and went slightly faster as he heard her moan. When he heard her whimper he leaned in a bit to go near her ear. _"Kagome, if you don't say what you want I can't give it to you, but if you beg for it I'll give it to you really hard." _-This is all in Inu-youkai language.- _"Inuyasha I need you to fill me, fuck me, -ugh- I want you to fuck me- please harder, Harder!, HARDER!, INUYASHA!" _As she started to beg Inuyasha fucked her harder and harder until he heard her scream his name. He decided to do another round so once she got her breath back he started to thrust into her at her signal. He continued until he felt her tense around him, it felt so good, he could feel her about to cum so he quickened his pace to the speed of his true demon and pounded into her. Then she screamed his name. _" INUYASHA!"_.

As he heard her scream his name he bent over and bit down on the passage between her shoulder and neck. As she came he felt all her juices poring out from her pussy onto his still engorged dick. Because of this happening he was about to cum as well but first he looked at Kagome and at seeing her nod let out his breath he didn't know he'd been holding and released his seed into her. They collapsed while he was still in her. Then he started to suck on the mark he made, drinking her blood to no limit. He eventually stopped and let go of her flesh then started to lick at the mark he made on her and was happy to see that when he stopped licking it started to glow, and Inuyasha was sure that if he didn't look away, he would have been blinded then and there. When he looked back at the mark he noticed it had turned into a bright green star.

Then all of a sudden there was a flash and he looked away, only to find when he looked back Kagome was holding her shoulder covering the mating mark. She had turned back to hanyou and was now seething in pain. At first he was confused and scared until he remembered feeling a slight pain disappear when she showed him the mark she gave him. _'It was from the mark!' _He suddenly realised it probably had something to do with the Dark Blue star under his moon on the mark she gave him. Then he heard Kagome scream, he turned his head around and what he saw made him change back to hanyou and rush to put Kagome into his lap he held her close and nuzzled her neck as she clawed at her new mark and squirmed in pain in Inuyasha's grip.

He held her until she stopped crying in pain and stopped nuzzling her neck. When she finally stopped she was half asleep, her eyes were partly closed and her mouth was a gap so she could breathe, speaking of her breathing it was strangely short and shallow. It sounded like she was struggling to breathe so Inuyasha looked down at her and noticed her claws were bloody and she was literally holding a lot of blood. He suddenly remembered that she had been clawing her mark so he went to look at it and what he saw nearly made him tear his heart out. Her mark was fine like there was some kind of pink barrier around it but the area around it was torn and you could see what was under Kagome's skin.

-It was sickening- Even compared to seeing the gusts of the millions of demons he had slain. THIS WAS WORSE.

He also realised that her mark also had a dark red crescent moon at the bottom of it connected to the star. _"I-in-Inuyasha." _She was calling him he looked up to her face and gasped when he realised how pale she was. She must have torn out too much blood and now she would have to drink his again. _"Kagome I'm going to have teach you how to control pain, ya know you ain't suppost to show it remember? Now let me turn you before you pass-out from blood loss." _She started to shift but groaned and fell into his chest when she felt the pain of her shoulder. She started to growl and Inuyasha got the message. _"Kagome I can't heal you until you have enough blood. C'mon just try again…I'll help you." _And with that he planted a kiss on her lips from a strangely twisted angle which Kagome thought was uncomfortable so she -forgetting the pain- turned herself around as Inuyasha helped her by twisting her hips.

The next thing she knew was giving tongue to Inuyasha while facing him and she just smiled at that. When Inuyasha felt her smile he new she realised they were now facing each other so he broke the kiss only to hear a whimpering Kagome so he just licked her until she started giggling. But strangely when they were just staring at each other for about 30 seconds Inuyasha realised that Kagome was getting paler also. He then remembered their situation and told Kagome, _"Kagome the blood that can save you now is the blood from the mark you gave me… you have to re-pierce it and drink it slowly or you'll lose control again. Ok?". _At her nod he put his hand on the back of her neck and brought her head to his shoulder where his mark was. She opened her mouth and clamped over his mark as she bit down on it. And started to gently and slowly suck out his blood. The metallic taste of it drove her mad she just wanted to cut up his whole body and heal him with her tongue, only to repeat it again and again. When she felt his laboured breathing on her neck she snapped out of it and let go of his mark.

Then she just watched as he kept his eyes closed and tried to calm down his breathing - and eventually he did. Then when he started to look up and down at her nude form she suddenly realised that he had shredded all her clothes during their little fun time. -So What Was She Going To Wear?.- She looked to the side at her clothes and then back at Inuyasha, when she saw his ears drop to his skull, she knew he knew what she was going to say but she said it anyway. _"Inuyasha what exactly do you expect me to wear now that you've shredded all of my clothes!". _He shyly pointed to his haori(sp?) while still looking at Kagome. She looked towards his haori and started to crawl over to it again on her hands and knees. Which Inuyasha thought was actually quite sexy Inuyasha had to control his instincts. He did eventually calmed down.

He watched as she got up with his haori on. Inuyasha actually felt bad that Kagome had nothing to wear so he was gonna make something out of his haori(sp?) and then take her to the seamstress that made his fire rat kimono, so she could use it in battle. He called Kagome over and told her to let him adjust it for her she understood and gave him the haori. Then he started to cut up certain bits of his fire rat kimono and ended up making it into a dress with sleeves down to Kagome's elbows, a crosstie pattern at the back to make it slim around her waist and chest area, it was about a few inches up her knees and lastly the obi was still there but it was tied around her a few times then made a bow at the back, like a girls real kimono. He turned to give it back to her but found that she had fallen asleep on the ground, so he just slipped her petite body into the Kimono. Then he lied down next to her and eventually fell asleep again herself.

After a few hours they were both awake and just stared into each others eyes. After a few more minutes Inuyasha told Kagome _"Hey Kags. You ready to go and get you a battle kimono?" _-He said while tilting his head to the side- _"Ok, but Inuyasha where exactly are we gonna get my clothes from?" _- _"The place where I got mine done at a seamstress deep in my forest." _She just smiled at that and said. _"Let's race there ok?… so what direction is it." _- _"Ok first of all your on and second it directly north from here. Soooo on your mark- get set- GO!" _And they used their hanyou speed to race to the place where Kagome was getting her clothes.

Inuyasha had been surprised when he realised that he was having trouble catching up with her. But he was just thinking that she just had more sleep then him so he tossed it aside. Though he did keep it in mind as when he got there Kagome was sitting in the ground waiting for him and she had drawn a picture of the current landscape in the dirt with her claw -it was a sunset- and she had finished. They both walked in and then _"Hey Kinu it's me Inuyasha you in here old hag?"_ Next thing he knew he looked at Kagome to find she had her eyes glowing again and was staring straight where Kinu was coming out from. He saw her legs start to shake so he reached out to catch her just before she fell to the hard marble floor. As soon as he saw her mark glow when he caught her, her eyes turned back to normal and she stood herself as if nothing had happened. So he just left it and talked to the seamstress once she got to them. She was a spider hanyou she had four arms, but not creepily hairy but smooth and barely hairy. She had a Blonde bob for her hair and her eyes were a amethyst colour. She had on a long kimono like Rins but this one was not chequered everywhere but only on the rims of the collar, sleeves and at the bottom of it which was at her mid-calves. Also it was not yellow and orange but red with the checks pink. Also she looked about 28-35 years old in human. _"Kinu its been a long time but I'm sure you remember me right Inuyasha Takahashi?, son of Inutaisho Takahashi and Izayoi(sp?) and half brother of Sesshoumaru Takahashi." _- _"Yes Inuyasha I remember you but not because of your name but the fact that your still wearing the robe of the fire-rat. So what may I do for you this evening?" _- _"Well Kinu I want you to make my mate Kagome some battle clothes. You know like something that can protect her and is easy to move in. About the strength of the fire-rat. In a colour you think suits her as well." _- _"Ok well go to the back room please Kagome and Inuyasha you stay here please. I'll be back in a few minutes." _

And with that she took Kagome to the back room and asked her a few questions. _"Kagome what is your favourite colour?" _- _"Emerald green." _- _"Favourite material?" _- _"Silk and lace." _- _"Ok and one more… have you got scars or marks from previous battles? If so please show me where." _- This time Kagome just nodded and showed her the scars on her arms and stomach. But while Kinu was watching her she noticed her mate mark and remembered what Inuyasha said. _"Kagome are you proud you have a mate mark?"_ - _"YES! Of course I am what would make you think otherwise?" _She said that with so much truth and anger she knew it had to be true and she was proud to see Inuyasha came running in with his hand on tetsaiga(sp?). He instantly ran to Kagome. _"Kagome what's wrong are you alright?" _-_ "Yes, Don't worry I just sorta had a outburst. Sorry." _- _"Oh… _he let out the breath he'd been holding. _Kagome its alright you just scared me a bit ok?" _He realised that she was crying and looked at Kinu, at her nod he led Kagome out of the room while Kinu did her work on Kagome's outfit and sat Kagome down on the mount of furs that acted like a sort of couch. He pulled her into his lap and held her as she cried with her face in the crook of his shoulder. _"I'm so, __**sob**__ so sorry __**sob**__ Inuyasha __**sob **__I shouldn't have shouted __**sob **__I'm so, so sorry Inu- Uughh!" _- He was nuzzling her neck whilst playing with her folds at the same time since she wasn't wearing underwear - _"Try to be quiet I don't want Kinu hearing us Kags." _She just nodded with her eyes gently closed but she could still see what he was doing.

After a while he heard Kinu's footsteps so he stopped and turned Kagome around and helped her get up. _"Kagome I have finished the designs so if you will step this way I can measure you and show them to you." _She nodded politely with a smile and followed Kinu back into the previous room. Where she was measured after confirming that she liked the design. Kinu started to run fast around Kagome whilst telling her to open out her arms and lift her head and also to relax. As she got faster and faster Kagome started to feel her clothes being torn off and replaced by a the fabric of her new clothes. It felt soft and strong at the same time and felt almost her whole body nearly covered. When Kinu finished she told Kagome to open her eyes though she didn't really remember closing them. What she saw made her eyes open wide. She had on something that looked like silk but she couldn't feel it so it was like she was still naked so it was obviously comfortable. She listened as she started talking. _"It's called Ezmerelden Silk and it is just like the robe of the fire-rat but this is more for a lady. But still just as strong." _Just then Inuyasha walked in and nearly passed out at the sight he saw.

Kagome was wearing a off the shoulder green Kimono dress it had a long style that went down to her knees and had slits on the side that went to just above her thighs. (Like **Sakura's **from **Naruto**. Just with a off-the-shoulder look on the left side.) And instead of a circle at the bottom it was a six-sided star made from two triangles one black and one white. She was of course wearing shorts underneath and they were black. _"You Kagome are a Hybrid aren't you? _-Kagome just looked at Kinu with a confused face and then looked at Inuyasha.- _"Inuyasha what's a Hybrid? _-Inuyasha just sighed and rolled his head around once to comfort his stiff neck and said- _"A Hybrid is someone that is two things- like I know you're a miko, but now you're a Hanyou as well so I guess that makes you a hybrid since your more then one thing." _- _"Oh…ok…" _Came her reply then she turned back to Kinu and said _"Then I guess I am a Hybrid." - "Its just as I suspected, since you are part miko Kagome I have used an enchanted thread that raises the power of a miko, it was given to me a long time ago by a demon friend who called himself the Inu No Mayonaka" ( __I'm hoping that means the midnight dog…)_

Kagome's eyes grew wide and started to glow the familiar green , Inuyasha noticed this and ran up to her and caught her just before she collided with the hard floor. Kinu was shocked at this and was immediately at Kagome's side and saw she had sweat rolling down from under her bangs. _"Inuyasha quickly, there is a river a few minutes east from here, you must place her in the water until she comes out from this state. By the time you get there it will be night, so I suggest you stay in the cave behind the waterfall. Hurry you must let her soak in the water otherwise she might die from the temperature she is currently experiencing!" -_Inuyasha got up to leave and thanked the spider demon-_ "Ok, thank you Kinu I will pay you back for the clothes." - "Nonsense Inuyasha it is my pleasure to serve you. Oh and Inuyasha before you leave, take that box over there" _- She pointed 2 the small rectangular box on the windowsill. Inuyasha went to pick it up and saw that it was wrapped in dark blue fur and had a necklace with a fang holding the fur in place.


End file.
